kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky's Wedding Suit
Lucky's Wedding Suit is the two hundred-thirteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 20, 2007. The episode was written by Jim Dauterive, and directed by Julius Wu. Synopsis With Lucky and Luanne engaged, the couple have begun planning their wedding. Luanne believes that Lucky's lawsuit winnings mean that they can have a lavish wedding, despite Lucky telling her that he doesn't have much of his settlement money left. Willing to do what it takes to make Luanne's wedding dreams come true, Lucky seeks advice from Hank. Hank, despite objecting to Luanne's extravagant desires, refers Lucky to Dale, who with a citywide bedbug epidemic on his hands has more pest control calls than he alone can handle. When Dale gives Lucky a gas mask and goggles for his new job, he says that the equipment makes him look like a bug, and the two have a mock-swordfight with spray wands. However, Lucky sustains a fall as they do so and suffers a back injury, regretfully deciding that he'll have to sue Dale's Dead-Bug in order to afford Luanne's dream wedding. After Lucky's tort lawyer Edward Johnson determines that there's no money to be made in suing Dale, he convinces Lucky to instead sue Strickland Propane after using convoluted jargon to pin blame on Hank, as a Strickland employee, for having referred Lucky to Dale in the first place. Luanne remains indifferent to Hank's disgust at the frivolous lawsuit; however, Lucky continues to regret the situation. After discussing things with Hank, Lucky goes back to Johnson and asks to drop the lawsuit, but Johnson guilts him out of dropping by saying that it would be malpractice to do so. Dismayed, Lucky relays Johnson's refusal to the guys, and Dale comes up with a plan: have Lucky fake not being injured so that there will appear to be no grounds to sue. Hank, Dale, and Lucky film a video of Lucky teeing off at the golf course (with Lucky barely suppressing his pain long enough to make it look convincing) and bring it to Johnson, who agrees that the footage is enough to destroy the case. However, Lucky drops a tire pressure gauge on the floor of the law office, and Johnson waits with a smirk for the 'man with the perfectly healthy back' to pick it up, watching as Lucky struggles to reach it. Thinking quickly, Lucky tells Dale that he looks like a bug, and Dale catches on, grabs a nearby umbrella, and knocks Lucky down. With Lucky in pain on the floor of the office, Hank tells Johnson that they could now sue him using the same jargon with which he had intended to sue Strickland Propane, since they have the video footage of Lucky appearing healthy prior to coming to his office. Furious, Johnson cuts Lucky a check for $53,000 on the spot. Luanne's delight with the new settlement money quickly changes to indignance when Lucky proposes to instead use the money to buy a house and have a simpler, less expensive wedding. Her mind decidedly changes, however, when Lucky also shows her that they will have enough left over to buy baby clothes as well. On the day of the wedding, which is being held in the Hills' backyard, Hank goes to Luanne who seems a bit depressed over how basic the wedding is and apologizes for the simplicity of the ceremony, and she forgives him when he presents her with a wedding gift of two airline tickets and hotel fare to anywhere in the continental United States. Reverend Stroup arrives, and Luanne and Lucky are happily wed before a large audience of family and friends. Afterward, as Lucky's truck pulls into the driveway of the newlyweds' new home across the street, Hank and his friends contentedly sip beer in the alley. Trivia *NOTE: This episode was originally scheduled to be King of the Hill's final episode (explaining why the AABE production line is so short and why this episode contained many secondary characters). *As well as all the regular characters from the neighborhood, the following minor characters were at Luanne's and Lucky's wedding: Buck Strickland, Joe Jack, Enrique, Donna, Roger "Booda" Sack, Elizabeth "Miz Liz" Strickland (The gang from Strickland Propane) Mack (the repairman from "Racist Dawg") Tilly Garrison (Hank's Mother) and Gary Kasner Cotton Hill, Didi and "Good Hank" Junichiro (Hank's Japanese Half-brother) Reverend Stroup Chuck Mangione Ted Wassanasong, Cindy Wassanasong, and Chane Wassanasong Patch Boomhauer (Boomhauer's Brother) and Meemaw (Grandmother) Lane Pratley Dooley and Clark Peters Principal Moss Octavio Tammi Duvall from "Ho, Yeah!" Anthony Page (the social worker) Mud Dobber and Elvin Eustice from "Good Hill Hunting" Leanne (Luanne's mother) Monsignor Martinez Maddy Platter (Peggy's mother) Bob Jenkins (from the Arlen Bystander) Category:Episodes Category:Season 11